


Whatcha up to, Red?

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy's reading, and Harley is probably a little bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatcha up to, Red?

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "harley/ivy + awkward kisses"

“Whatcha up to, Red?” Harley asked, hopping up to sit cross-legged on the arm of Ivy’s chair. (There was a possibility that it was actually Selina’s chair as none of them could remember whose stolen cash had been used to pay for it, but the Cat had rescinded claim on it in exchange for a lack of judgement regarding her choice of sex buddies.)

“Reading,” Ivy murmured, flipping the page. She hadn’t actually finished the page, but something about Harley’s bony chin digging into her shoulder and keen eyes peering at the e-reader was making her feel a little flustered.

“Whatcha readin’, Red?” Harley asked, a grin curling at the corners of bright red lips, and Ivy huffed.

“I know that you recognize the title,” she muttered, shrugging her shoulder slightly to brush Harley away. “You were the one who recommended it to me.”

“Just thought you oughta have a little experience with my source material,” Harley snickered, taking Ivy’s attempt to drive her away as an excuse to lift the e-reader out of her way and plop into Ivy’s lap, sneakered feet dangling over the arms of the chair on either side. “I know Kitty’s read plenty of harlequin romances, but you seem more of a…” she fluttered her fingers in Ivy’s face, nose scrunching as she thought. “Sci fi, kind of girl. Maybe even straight up _non-fiction_.”

(She said the latter like it was an affront to humanity.)

Ivy huffed again, opened her mouth to explain the importance of reading peer-reviewed journal articles (even if she knew that Harleen Quinzel, MD, was well aware)–

at the same time as Harley tried to lean forward and peck her on the lips, resulting in lipstick smeared across Ivy’s front teeth.

“Whoops!” Harley giggled, reaching out to nudge Ivy’s (flabbergasted) mouth shut and try again.

**Author's Note:**

> originally found at http://weekend-conspiracy-theorist.tumblr.com/post/145682937550/for-the-meme-petejohnny-or-harleyivy-awkward


End file.
